memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Emissary (episode)
This article refers to the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode. For other meanings, please see Emissary (disambiguation). The Enterprise races to intercept a 75-year-old Klingon exploration ship which believes the Federation and the Klingons are still enemies. Summary The receives an urgent confidential message from Starfleet Command. The crew is informed of a Klingon battle cruiser named the ''T'Ong''. The T'Ong was launched from the Klingon homeworld seventy years ago, during the Klingon war, to attack a Federation outpost. Ever since the launch, its crew have been in suspended animation, to awaken only upon reaching the target. Thus, the crew of the T'Ong are unaware of the peace between the Federation and the Klingons, and will attack the outpost on sight, killing everyone aboard it. To prevent this, Starfleet Command has ordered the Enterprise to take a special Federation envoy aboard to help in negotiations with the Klingons. The envoy turns out to be Lieutenant Worf's former girlfriend, K'Ehleyr. Instantly upon seeing each other, Worf and K'Ehleyr get into heated emotional conflicts, only barely managing to concentrate on the job at hand. The conflicts come to a head when, after K'Ehleyr joins Worf in one of his holodeck training routines, the two end up in a Klingon mating ritual. Worf goes as far as to initiate a vow of marriage, by shouting "tlhIngan jIH" (Klingonese for "I am a Klingon"), but K'Ehleyr refuses to take the vow for her side, seeing no reason for herself to uphold Klingon tradition and demonstrating a personal distaste for the same. Captain Jean-Luc Picard wants a peaceful solution to the Klingon war problem, but K'Ehleyr fears that the Klingons won't listen and will have to be destroyed. When the Enterprise encounters the T'Ong, the crew have awakened from their suspension and instantly fire on the Federation ship. However, Worf and K'Ehleyr have come up with a cunning plan. Clad in full traditional Klingon command uniforms, they appear as captain and first officer of the Enterprise, informing Captain K'Temoc of the T'Ong that the war is over and ordering them to surrender. After a moment's hesitation, K'Temoc agrees, and K'Ehleyr beams on board to escort them back to the Klingon homeworld. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Mission to Intercept IKS T'Ong|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] Memorable Quotes "nuqneH, qaleghneS" (Greetings; I am honored to see you) "You speak Klingon!" : - William Riker greeting K'Ehleyr upon her arrival on the Enterprise "How did you like your first command?" "... Comfortable chair." : - Riker and Worf "Still, I am delighted to be out of that damned coffin!" : - ' K'Ehleyr ', about her ride inside a Class 8 probe Background information *This episode was based on an unpublished story by Thomas H. Calder. *This episode has a very similar title to that of in which Patrick Stewart (Captain Jean-Luc Picard) and Colm Meaney (Chief Miles O'Brien) also appear. *Footage of the Klingon battle cruiser is reused from with added disruptor and cloaking device effects. *A star chart, first seen behind Dexter Remmick in makes another appearance in the tactical room in this episode. *Admiral Gromek isn't wearing a combadge. *The chief of security's office seen in this episode is a redress of the Starbase 173 court room in . *The congratulations on "a very fine first command" offered to Worf by Picard seem a little odd in light of the fact that Worf was given command of the saucer section during . Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 23, . * In the UK video collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition, under the "Worf" section, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.7, . *As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and references Guest stars * Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Suzie Plakson as K'Ehleyr * Lance LeGault as K'Temoc * Georgann Johnson as Gromek * Anne Elizabeth Ramsay as Clancy * Diedrich Bader as a tactical officer References 2290; 2331; 2359; Boradis III; Boradis system; Class A probe; Class-8 probe; Class 11 emergency signal; cloaking device, Klingon; cryogenic stasis; Dixon Hill (holonovel); Earth; France; gamma ray; Hanauma Bay; Holodeck Two; Klingon calisthenics program; Klingon High Command; ; Longchamps; poker; ''P'Rang'', IKS; racetrack; Rio de Janeiro; Rite of Ascension; Samrin's Planet; scuba diving; ShiKahr; sleeper ship; special emissary; Starbase 153; Starbase 336; ''T'Ong'', IKS; Vulcan |next= }} Emissary, The de:Klingonenbegegnung es:The Emissary fr:The Emissary nl:The Emissary